Cross/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Cross is a strong free style fighter and has a diverse list of fighting styles to unleash pain against those who pose a threat to his ambitions. He includes all parts of his body as a tool of the trade, using arms, legs, fists, elbows, even his head. He is an extroadinary fighter and comes up with new techniques to 'catch' people out of their element of normal fighting styles. But in saying that he is a calm and smart fighter, focussing on how he should counter and not take the first strike. His fighting style revolves around how his opponent fights and how he can use his opponents techniques as his own. The phrase goes 'using your own power against you' or something of the rather. He tends not run but to slowly walk up to his opponent or even wait it out to taunt the enemy to make the first move. Physical Strength Cross has an iron grip, but in general has a very average strength. His devil fruit powers seem to give him a huge physical boost therefore he felt no need to increase his strength 'as of yet.' He knows he will have to deal with it sooner or later as he has heard of the legendary pirates sailing the seas at the moment. To sum up his strength you would see still quite strong being able to force the other mans arm down in an arm wrestle with your average joe. But he's no whitebeard. Agility Cross's ability to jump is quite average, his speed of his walk and run quite average. But his reaction time and dodging is through the roof. Through executing perfectly timed dodges, a fight can be over without lifting a finger. Tiring out the opponent is/if not could be the smartest way to outwit an enemy, and with Cross's way of resorting to violence only at the end, he seems to take this scheme slot (unless a good reason to end a fight). Endurance Cross has a high pain tolerance and can withstand physical damage with ease, with such ease a smile normally arises to his face when being hit/cut etc. This comes through his naturally tolerant body as well as the mentality of not giving a care in the world. His mind set is strong and sterdy and even emotional damage doesn't take much affect. Devil Fruit Henkan Henkan No Mi - Convert Convert Devil Fruit Summary, Grants the user the ability to convert energy from one form to another. Type, Paramecia Usage, Cross can use this power to both himself and to whatever touches. In saying this he is in no way a logia. It is just the ability to charge himself with the energy. (An example read 'Ashi' in techniques under Radian Energy). Link Here: Henkan Henkan No Mi Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Through immense training and the vast knowledge on haki Cross has the abilty to use Kenbunshoku Haki. The abilty to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. Cross once learning the basics of haki has developed the skill and perfected this form of Haki to a degree. His skill so advanced in this form of Haki, Cross is able to predict his opponents moves shortly before they make them, therefore making evasion a high tool in his arsenal. The prediction is a brief premonition as to what his opponent will do in Cross's mind as well as how strong/fatal the attack will be. What seems to be a unique power of this form of haki is the ability to sense the presence of death as well as the feelings of others Techniques With the powers of his devil fruit, Cross has a wide array of techniques in which he can use for combat, and life in general. Using all the energies and converting them to his will, he has a very dangerous fruit power. The techniques are split up by what the final energy conversion was. As the user must convert energy to produce a new one, all techs are open to how he absorbs to begin an attack as he may have different ways of gaining energies through the different locations and circumstances he's in. Potential Energy (Stored/Non-moving) ' *'Teishi - "Stop Motion Palm" ("Mōshonpāmu o teishi") - Cross's very first technique, the ability to stop anything moving in its tracks, by using his hands by a means of grabbing, slapping, gently touching, even just by poking he can alter the kinetic energy (moving energy) of anything into potential energy, therefore making whatever he touches completely immobile. An example of this would be someone shooting a bullet at Cross and by extending his hand in the path of the bullet he can cause the bullet to stop as soon as it touches his hand theirfore being able to 'catch' bullets. Another example would be an extremely fast enemy runs straight at him but by simply throwing his hand in the path of the man and touching him, the enemy will come to a complete halt. This technique can literally stop anythings physical properties (motion). *'Senzai' - "Potential" (Senzai-tekina") - Is his ultimate defence against physical attacks used by kinetic energy. This is where Cross converts other energies around him into potential energy within his body. With the more factors he touches and absorbs he can cause his entire body to be near indestructible. This technique is often mistaken as Busōshoku Haki as it is on par with the famous technique. The drawback to this technique as he is storing the energy into his own body he cannot move after he has completely stored it. This technique is used often as it is a way of storing a large amount of energy into his body, in which he can exert and convert a different form of energy in a huge capacity. An example of this would be Cross had taken consecutive strikes from a fighter and just stayed still using Senzai, the attacks would lose effect as he would be absorbing the energy of each strike. After being 50 times, without a scratch he would then convert the huge mass of potential energy and convert to thermal energy, where a gigantic fireball is unleashed from his palm. Kinetic Energy ' '(Moving) ' *'Release - "Release" ("Hanashi") - Cross formidiable technique that gives him the ability to send anything he touches to whatever speed he can convert them to. This is done by changing the potential energy of an enemy, or using his own potential energy to convert this energy into kinetic, energy. Thefore by touch he can send an enemy flying based on how much energy he converted. The high end of the spectrum for this attack would be absorbing a great deal of energy, and then releasing it all on an enemy sending them flying through a mountain. This attack if used properly is devastating. All he needs to do his touch them, just like in 'Teishi'. Release can also be used on Cross himself, allowing his limbs to strike faster, both in a number of hits, and each individual hit. In saying this he can boost his movement speed by channeling the kinetic energy into his feet. Luminous Energy ' '(Light) ' *'Grace - "Light" ("Hikari") - The ability in which makes him a being of light, by absorbing energy through touch, or through Senzai, Cross is able to harness the power of light throughtout his entire body. This gives him a general base of Kizaru's devil fruit powers except the general logia advantages. This technique is used for all light energy techniques. An example would be "Grace Gun" where Cross holds his hand like a pistol and shoots beams of light at his opponent, similiar to the technique used by Kizaru. Thermal Energy (Heat/Fire) *''' Fury''' - "Fire" ("Kasai") - The ability in which makes him a being of heat thus the ability to create flames. By converting/absorbing energy through touch or through senzai, Cross is able to harness the raw power of heat throughout his entire body. He can use this on any part of his body for numerous tasks and fights. This gives him a general base of Ace's devil fruit powers except the general logia advantages. This technique is used for all heat energy techniques. Electrical Energy (Electricity/Lightning) *''' Wrath '- "Electricity" ("Denki") - The ability in which makes him a being of Electricity thus the ability to create bolts of lightning. This is done by converting/absorbing energy through touch or through senzai therefore allows Cross to harness the raw power of electricity throughout his entire body. He can use this on any part of his body for numberous tasks and fights. This gives him a general base of Enel's devil fruit powers except the general logia advantages. This technique is used for all electrical energy techniques. '''Electromagnetic Energy' (Magnetic Energy) *''' Greed '''- "Magnet" ("Jishaku") - The ability in which makes Cross a being of Magnetism thus the ability to repel and attract mettalic objects in his vicinity. This is done by converting energy through touch or through senzai which therefore allows Cross to harness the power of magnetism throughout his entire body. He can use this on any part of his body for numerous tasks and fights. This gives him a general base of Eustace Kidd's devil fruit abilities. The technique is used for all megnetism abilities. When using this form purple sparks have seen being emmitted from his body which is shown by an electric current inside his body. This technique allows Cross a telekenisis bond with mettalic objects in his vicinity. Category:Character Subpages